


Skylights

by Nordremo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une suite très courte de The Hunter's Green, présentée sous forme de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075911) by [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex). 



1

Loki touche Tony comme s’il le mémorisait de ses doigts, ceux-ci recherchant les espaces entre les côtes et les clavicules, traçant la carte de leurs creux et de leurs vallées individuels. Sa bouche parfois bouge, quand il leur attribue un nouveau nom à chaque visite. Il est le cartographe du monde de peau tremblante de Tony, de sueur froide et salée.

C’est toujours Loki qui mène, et Tony qui suit.

2

Loki peut compresser l’espace et le temps, alors quand ils sont ensemble le monde est compressé dans l’espace des appartements de Tony ; et puis compressé de nouveau en deux mètres quarante de matelas gainé de cèdre libanais dur.

Tony en est venu à haïr ce lit, qui est à présent trop grand et trop doux. Il aimerait quelque chose de plus spartiate, quelque chose ressemblant davantage à ses quartiers de Jötunheimr ; où il n’y a pas la place de rouler à part l’un sur l’autre et aucun moyen de s’endormir confortablement à part l’un contre l’autre.

3

Loki n’aime pas les vêtements terriens étrangers de Tony, bien que ce soit lui qui vient sur Terre et lui dont les traînes interminables de ses robes bleu Jatmar paraissent plus étrangères et pas à leur place. Tony regarde la désapprobation froncer ses sourcils et sent ses propres camails se dresser en réponse. Parfois ils se faisaient face ainsi durant des minutes entières, avant que la tension se brise finalement comme un crayon et que Tony voie les épaules de Loki s’affaisser par degrés minuscules, l’air s’échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il y a toujours une partie d’acclimatation dont souffre Loki au début de chaque visite ; le choc de voir Tony dans son élément, parmi son propre peuple. Le choc de se souvenir que Tony vient véritablement d’une race alien, car ils se ressemblent tous.

Loki n’aime pas les pantalons et les costumes dans lesquels Tony vient le saluer. Loki est roi et ne peut jamais être rien d’autre _que_ Jotun, alors que Tony se défausse et enfile une centaine de peaux différentes comme l’exigent les apparences. L’expectation de ce fait, est que Tony capitule, du moins en la présence de Loki.

Tony ne capitule jamais, bien que Tony devrait se montrer raisonnable.

Loki ne cesse jamais de froncer les sourcils, bien que Loki devrait se montrer raisonnable.

4

Loki demande parfois à Tony si Jötunheimr lui manque.

C’est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Après tout, Jötunheimr lui a sauvé la vie par la vertu seule de son _altérité_. Le fait qu’elle ne soit liée à aucune familiarité. Et pourtant comment manque-t-il à d’aucun ce que d’aucun ne vient pas à connaître ? Tony adore Jötunheimr, mais Jötunheimr n’a fait que le sauver. Elle ne l’a pas réparé.

Le territoire de glace et de magie de Loki l’avait nourri et Tony en est reconnaissant, mais aucun territoire ne peut réparer les hommes brisés ; seulement les cacher durant un temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le tout petit drabble promis, vraiment ce n’est pas grand-chose je sais, mais je pense qu’au moins cela vous a rassuré quant au fait qu’ils finissent bien par se retrouver par la suite !
> 
> On se retrouve vraiment dans la suite de Off The Record maintenant XD
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
